MaximumFang
by PoeticManiac
Summary: Max gets the boot from the flock telling her they don't want her as leader but wanting Fang instead. How does Max handle this. How does Max feel being 2nd in command? Find Out---lol
1. Chapter 1

Fang is the leader as the flock votes Max out

**Fang is the leader as the flock votes Max out...**

**I do not own...do I look like I own the flock? -- :D(****I really wish I did though)**

**I **woke up seeing that the flock was still sleeping, except one. Fang. I stood up seeing a glow reflecting off his face. I sit next to him quietly staring in front of me. He looks at me and gives me an emotionless expression and he turned back to his "blog".

"Hi..." He said after a while

There was silence for a moment, "Hi."

There was more silence, the most noise that we could hear were his fingers typing on the computer and Total snoring.

"So how many hits do you have now?" I ask breaking the eerie silence

He looked more up a bit looking at the counting meter, "Umm almost close to one million ten." He gave me one of his rare smiles and looked back to his computer.

After a while the sun began to rise and my sleepy flock woke up. First Iggy woke up mumbling about no body making breakfast, "Did you really want me to cook?" I asked

He turned around, "You're right."

Next was Gasman , he woke up bumping into mostly everyone, like Nudge and stepping on Total's tail then he barked so loud that Angel woke up. I giggled and turned away from my funny flock.

"So Max, what are we going to do today?" Asked Gazzy, "Can we go to New York again?"

I roll my eyes smiling, "No sweaty, we can't." I aid breathing in, "Remember how much of a fuss we made over there?"

He gave a sadly sigh and walked over to Iggy who was preparing breakfast over an open fire. I lay down on the cold cement floor and I closed my eyes. I though about Ari and how he died the way he did. And of course _sensitive _me (just kidding) let one tear escape. I hear a couple foot steps come toward me and I open my eyes slightly.

"Hello..." I say getting up wiping off the one small tear

"Max, we all need to talk." Said Angel

I looked up at my strange flock and nodded. I have no idea what is going on...

"Max, we all think that you are growing a bit-."

"Soft." Said Iggy finishing off Nudges sentence

I open my mouth, "Oh am I? I'm sorry... I will try to work on that."

I gave a big thumb up and got up.

"Sit." Said Angel smiling softly, "We all still need to talk."

I go back down slowly, "W-what is it?"

Angel took in a heavy sigh, "Max."

"Oh come OUT with it already!" I yell getting impatient

Angel snuck behind Nudge, "I think you should take some time off as the leader of the flock." Said Iggy

I open my mouth to speak but close it. I try to comprehend all of this but all I can think of is how they all are betraying me.

"B-but..."

Gazzy came forward and put a hand on my shaking shoulder, "We're sorry Max."

I breathe in trying to hold back the tears, "T-then who will be the leader?" I asked not really wanting the answer

"Me."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up to see no other then Fang

I looked up to see no other then Fang. Fang, how could he do this to me? After all we've-

"Sorry Max, but I think it is a good idea too. You need to take a rest." He said calmly

I stood up shoving Fang to the ground, "What do you mean by rest?" I yell

He sighed and stood up. His face perfectly motionless, "I just mean, come on. You are always tired, and very emotional."

"Like now." Said Iggy

"Shut up Iggy!" I yelled

He put his hands up as if he had just rest his case.

I felt tears pouring out of my eyes, "I have been the best leader! I got all of you out of danger more then once!" I couldn't help it I was bawling now

"Oh Max..." Cried Angel.

She stood beside me and gave me a small hug, but I pushed her away lightly and ra- flew off.

As I reached a far place, far away from _the _flock, from Fang I started to cry again. How could this happen? This _has_ to be a bad joke or a nightmare! I flew down loosing altitude and perfectly landed on a gigantic rock. I took huge amounts of air as I stood up. I felt a small rush of tears fill up inside of me. Why?

_Maybe this is for the best Max..._

Oh. The voice, you're still with me?

_Yes, now you can concentrate on saving the world..._

But...what about my flock? I love them so much... I just can't...

_Yes you can..._

No shut up!

I released my wings and flew up.

_There you go again... Making a fool out of yourself... _

As I reached the cave where _my _flock was I saw that everyone was surrounded by Fang and his computer. Damn Fang! I land loudly so they could hear me, but no heads turned.

"Hey." I said

Fang looked up then the others, "Oh hi, didn't uh see you there..."

_Of course YOU wouldn't. _I though to myself

"So did you finally comprehend what we said?" Asked Iggy more harsh then usual

I nodded, "You guys are right... I guess I will take a back seat for now, but when the time comes..."

"We know, don't worry." Smiled Nudge


	3. Qucik Note

AHH

**AHH!! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting**

**I will try to write more of the chapters!**

**I just have been really busy these days (which is weird).**

**But ****I will defiantly try to write more ******


End file.
